The Operations Core provides services to the Principal Research Core and the Research Methods Core. The Administrative Unit provides an organizational and financial structure, scientific oversight (via external and internal scientific advisory committees as well as a seed money peer review committee), and research training oversight (including research ethics). The Prevention Trials Unit recruits sites and subjects and carries out assessment and intervention training, implementation, and adherence. The Community Network Unit promotes community-partnered research subject and site recruitment across the Center through its Community Advisory Board and inclusion of partner interests and agendas in Principal Research Core efforts The Biosignatures Service and Integration Unit provides consultation and collaboration on a range of biomarkers (genetics, cytokines, medication levels, sleep, and neuroimaging) in the service of developing personalized preventive interventions practicable in community-based settings. Finally, the Data Management and Analysis Unit provides specific data management services, collaborates with other units in the Operations Core (Prevention, Biosignatures, Community Network) to ensure standardization of all measures used, and participates in the analysis of protocol data and in the preparation of related manuscripts.